Talk:Cry of Frustration
In what way is the recharge on Cry of Frustration "Frustratingly" long? 20 seconds is pretty reasonable for a mesmer interrupt. It's the same as Power Leak, faster than Power Block or Power Drain, and slower than Power Spike. I suppose that compared to a ranger interrupt (which are somewhat overpowered that way) they may seem slow, but really it is on par with the others.--Epinephrine 10:07, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :Heck, I would say that an AoE interrupt every 20 seconds is too frustratingly frequent. — Stabber (talk) 11:10, 11 April 2006 (CDT) Should it be mentioned in the usage notes that because it is an AoE interupt, it is very useful as an anti-spike skill? --Shining 11:08, 8 September 2006 (CDT) I'd like to add that this is my new favourite Henchmen's skill. It's wonderfully versatile and henchies never duff. ~ Nilles (chat) 08:17, 24 September 2006 (CDT) The note said this is one of the few/only mesmer skills that interrupt skills. By my count, six only do spells, four do skills, and then signet of disruption can do either depending on the conditions. So 5/11 or 4/10 doesn't seem like few/only to me. --Fyren 04:45, 6 October 2006 (CDT) 20 seconds is a fine recharge time in my book. This skill is so annoying when I try to do Totem Axe runs! Leeroythefeared 13:34, 30 January 2007 (CST) ._0 We could suppose that someone used a very high specced verswion of this on shiro before he died. Hehe. — Blastedt 20:18, 23 February 2007 (CST) Some people have no sense of humour... :Hehe, that's funny. I suppose petrifying everything within several miles would be even more frustrating than this skill. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 15:13, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Interruptions I was gonna ask if these also interrupt signets. But I'm pretty sure they do as I've checked the description in the signet article. Man I hate cry of frustration... :It interrupts anything. --Kale Ironfist 03:21, 14 April 2007 (CDT) He/She answered their own question, Captain Obvious... :Nice work there, entering into a question/answer, over a month late, of which he was unsure of and I clarified, just to get in a cheap shot and insult me. How useful you are to the community 220.237.103.13. --Kale Ironfist 21:21, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::don't worry, check all the anon's other "contributions..." just another troll. --Kiiron 09:44, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Apparently this is rather interesting now - 124.169.138.194 05:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) : As an avid user of CoF, I protest this change. CoF was fine the way it was after last Fall's tweak, don't make it shadow other mesmer skills now. 91.120.163.214 11:08, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know.. it doesn't really shadow anything, but... maybe Psychic Instability... nah, nevermind. :P I think it's pretty OK as it is now. I guess we'll see about that after few days. J Striker 11:14, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Wasn't this skill buffed? 76.186.15.83 04:48, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Yep, you need to check the history of the skill template page though, not the history of the article page. Template:Cry_of_Frustration, click history. (to get to the template page there's a link above the skill icon on the article. Ezekiel [Talk] 09:06, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Gwen iz teh stupid :( When I give her this and Tease she only uses Tease and never CoF !? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.158.103.165 ( ) . :Maybe your Gwen is. :) (T/ ) 15:48, 6 November 2008 (UTC) lawl sawce Is it only me... or does it seem to be rather... Oh, I don't know... Pointless & silly to have a full & concise description that are the same thing, verbatim!? lol GG aNet!! =P 08:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Not really no, it just shows that when they wrote the description of Cry of Frustration they used the same style to what they use now for concise descriptions.Concise descriptions aren't necessarily meant to be shorter it just so all the skills follow somewhat the same style. :This is true, but I really think they should be called PREcise descriptions, as opposed to CONcise descriptions. King Neoterikos 10:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Sir Bertran This skill seems to have been added to the Ascalon PNJ skill : http://img193.imageshack.us/img193/2339/06082009183915.jpg — TulipVorlax 22:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :May I suggest you to take a look at the image again? ''Kurtan'' 22:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::What ? Is it that it's only there because it is unloacked ? ::All i know is that it's not list as obtainable at Ascalon on the page of the skill and someone added Ascalon on the fr.guildwars page. ::No need to treat me as if i'm supposed to be a GuildWars expert, even though the /age command say my main account is 50 months old, that doesn't mean i'm supposed to know every tiny bits of infos about a game that still get updated... — TulipVorlax 22:05, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::Whenever you get a new skill by learning it on a PvE char or by unlocking it by a Priest of Balthazar it gets unlocked on your account so every character can get it from any skill trainer in the campaign the skill is from. We only list skills that the skill trainers offer originally without them being unlocked as otherwise we would have to list all the skills from that campaign, basically making the entire page quite wrong and useless as people that haven't got the skills unlocked won't see them in-game. Just to clear a few things up, I mainly wrote what I did up there because most people just miss to see that "Unlocked" by the skill and I often assume that people know what I know (a thing that can put me in some quite awkward situations). ''Kurtan'' 22:34, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks to have taken the time. ::::That mean many people might add false info to every skills. I wish there was a real community on the french Wikia. I dont know every first mean of acquisition of every skill by heart. — TulipVorlax 14:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC)